El camino de la ternura
by StrifeMachine
Summary: El nuevo miembro de la familia Fernández-Vargas llegó y Arthur quiere dar el mismo paso con Alfred, pero este no lo cree así. La única forma de que Jones piense lo contrario es que el pequeño Alejandro toque su corazón. Aunque no de la manera en la que Arthur imaginó.—Me gustan grandes—14x19, 14x16YearsOld, AU, Yaoi,Usamex, RusMex. Latinos.


¡Hola! Que tal ¿como estan? ¿como les fue en su dia?de cualquier manera, gracias por pasarse por aquí. Se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón T.T, bueno este fic está dedicado a los amantes del UsaMex y RusMex, aunque aquí son solo personas, nada de representaciones.

Advertencias: AlxAlex, IvanxAlex Hombrex Hombre, 14x19years old, y mucho amor.

Aclaraciones: México es Alejandro (ya sé que no es muy original, pero me encanta ¡vaya!), tiene 14.

Hetalia no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá- cry-. Pero México si es bien nuestro (bueno en la actualidad cualquiera podría dudar).

* * *

Prologo

Para convencer a Alfred

* * *

Aún no lo podía creer.

Como si su pequeña mochila pesara toneladas, la dejo caer en la entrada de aquella casa. No le importaba que fuera grande ni hermosa, tampoco el dulce olor ni la buena decoración, lo único que le importaba, es que era su nuevo hogar.

Se sentía bien.

— ¿Qué te parece?—

— Es… ¡Es Muy bonito!—

Muchas veces creyó que este día jamás llegaría. Incontables fueron las lágrimas que derramó, abrazando su pequeña iguana de peluche, pensando en que estaría solo por siempre…

—Me alegro de que te guste—El hombre sonrió.

—Gracias… por esto señor—

—No tienes nada que agradecer—Entonces, se puso de cuclillas frente a él—Es un gusto tenerte aquí—La expresión cambio a una de ternura, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

Siempre quiso tener una familia.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en casa…— Susurró el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes – ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos un poco más? Lovino nos está esperando en el comedor, está ansioso por verte.

El pequeño limpio sus mejillas y lo miró.

—Eso sí, no te sorprendas si me recibe con un sartenazo por no haberlo llevado a recogerte—Soltó una risa, con una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente y cerrando los ojos. Su voz era suave y amable…—El también quería ir, pero pensé que sería buena idea que se quedara preparando las cosas y tu nueva habitación.

—Lovino es… ¿el señor Vargas?—

—Así es, perdona la descortesía. Lo único que sabes de nosotros son nuestros apellidos—Dijo el castaño apenado, con una mano en su nuca y sacando la lengua.

Al pequeño se le hizo un gesto muy chistoso para un adulto.

—No se preocupe señor—El niño sonrió.

—Bueno pasa, hay muchas cosas que decirnos—Se levantó y puso una mano en la espalda del niño—Pero no es necesario que me digas señor. Puedes decirme… papá.

Y de nuevo tuvo ganas de llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lovino habló, dijo y colgó.

Y él, solo pudo recargarse en su silla a pensar.

Cuando Antonio le comentó que adoptaría un niño, no lo podía creer. Bueno, para empezar, no creía que le darían permiso de adoptarlo. No estaba muy enterado de que cosas pedían para poder hacerlo, pero Antonio estaba casado con otro hombre -uno muy gritón y majadero cabe mencionar- así que pensó que no tendría, o más bien, no le darían la oportunidad.

Más que nada, imaginó que eran puras palabras sin sentido de Antonio, dejándose llevar por algún sentimiento momentáneo. Obviamente Lovino no podía darle descendencia y pensó que eso estaba bien para él. Siendo sinceros ¿Quién querría un mocoso corriendo por toda la casa? Llenando de lodo, rayando las paredes, gritando y alterando el temperamento de un adulto.

Eso es lo que Alfred le había dicho cuando él, Arthur Kirkland le conto la noticia de sus amigos más cercanos. Eso ya hace un mes.

Hoy, Antonio y Lovino ya eran padres.

Arthur imaginó su propia vida -y la de Alfred- con una personita más y se sintió extraño, por un momento, aterrador. No es que le diera miedo una responsabilidad más en su vida, ya que él se paso mucho tiempo siendo como un segundo padre para Mattew -el hermano pequeño de Alfred- sino que, ¿Qué clase de educación le daría una pareja homosexual?, ¿Y si lo molestaba la sociedad?, ¿Quien haría el rol de madre? ¿Le daría vergüenza estar a su lado? Muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y no sabía las respuestas, o más bien, era muy complicado llegar a ellas.

Pero la ilusión existía. Y crecía cada vez que lo volvía a pensar.

Sin embargo, Alfred se negó.

Un hijo de ambos sonaba fantástico, si lo pensaba bien. Aunque este no sea de su propia sangre, estaba seguro que lo amaría como ama a Alfred.

—Tierra a Arthur—

Seria rubio por los dos. Sus ojos tendrían que ser entre azul y verde…

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Hey Arthur!—

Tendría los dientes alineados y blancos con las mejillas sonrojadas…

— ¿Qué le pasa a Arthur? Tiene puesta una cara de idiota—Se escucho una segunda voz femenina. Seguido de un "como siempre".

Usaría lentes como Alfred, aunque tenga que picarle los ojos al pobre niño.

—A lo mejor está pensando en mí—Dijo la primera voz.

¡Al demonio con los demás! Si Antonio y Lovino podían tener un niño, ¿Por qué él y Alfred no? Ya pasaron por lo más difícil de su relación y se mostraron al mundo tal cual eran y lo mucho que se querían. Si ahora pensaba en tener un hijo, no había problema, podía con ello. El único impedimento era…

Alfred.

Y dudó.

—Gilbert deja de decir tonterías— Contestó la chica. Empezando a tronar los dedos frente a la cara del rubio.

Los minutos pasaron.

Para cuando reaccionó, ya tenía la solución.

Se levantó de su asiento, y sorprendiendo un poco a la mujer castaña que retrocedió un paso pisándole el pie al denominado Gilbert, tomo su chaqueta y salió de su oficina importándole poco que su turno no había terminado.

Salió por el corredor rumbo al estacionamiento, saco sus llaves de sus pantalones y se adentro en su auto.

Cerró la puerta, tomo el volante con las dos manos, lo recorrió de abajo hacia arriba y movió sus dedos decidido.

Arrancó rumbo a la casa de sus amigos, tal vez y estaba exagerando. La situación se la estaba tomando muy a pecho. Pero que mas podía hacer, si ellos habían dado el primer paso ¿Que tenía de malo que el también lo quisiera dar? Sea lo que sea, sus dudas se resolverían una vez que viera al pequeño.

Eso esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se estaciono en la entrada, bajo del auto y toco el timbre. Después de unos minutos, el castaño de ojos verdes lo recibió con sorpresa, seguido de una cara de alegría y un adelante.

—Lovino ya te conto ¿no? —El castaño extendió la mano hacia el interior indicándole que entrara.

—Si, por eso vine, ¿Dónde está? —Antonio lo escucho demasiado ansioso para su gusto.

—En el comedor—Dijo cerrando la puerta.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir pero…—

—No te preocupes, eres nuestro amigo, me alegro de que estés aquí— Ambos empezaron a caminar—Lovino ya le habló a casi todo el mundo, creo que solo le falto su abuelo y eso porque ya está muerto.

Arthur rió y Antonio empujo la puerta del comedor.

Ahí estaba el pequeño. No tan pequeño.

—"Ellos también pensaron en un niño que se pareciera a ambos" —Se dijo el rubio en la mente.

Lucia de unos catorce años, su cabello era de un castaño oscuro que brillaba con la luz del cuarto y sus ojos color miel y radiantes de pureza, un poco más claros a los de Vargas.

Era un niño muy bonito y tenía un aire encantador, estaba sentado a la derecha de Lovino. Los platos sucios estaban en una esquina y Lovino le enseñaba lo que parecía un álbum de fotos. El pequeño parecía maravillado, viendo lo que sería su familia y tal vez pensando en lo grande que era. Sus ojos curiosos y su boquita apretada, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus dedos cruzados sobre la mesa sin apartar la vista del álbum.

Arrastro una silla hacia atrás y se sentó, bajo la atenta mirada de Antonio, quien decidió hacer lo mismo y sentarse al lado del pequeño. Lovino por el contrario parecía no darse cuenta de nada y solo le sonreía al niño mientras le contaba más cosas.

Sus ojos brillaban entorno a esa criatura, a ese cuadro familiar, por un momento se los imagino rubios y entonces soltó una larga carcajada, asustándolos a todos.

Estaba confirmado, quería a su propio hijo.

— ¿Arthur te sientes bien? —Dijo Antonio.

— ¿Y este a qué hora llegó? —Preguntó Lovino.

El niño, quien apenas se había percatado de la presencia del rubio, reacciono de inmediato. Esperando a que terminara de reír se levanto de la silla y se presentó.

—Soy Alejandro, mucho gusto señor—

Extendió su mano y él la tomo.

En ese momento se sintió muy feliz y emocionado. No podía ni siquiera imaginar cómo se sentían Antonio y Lovino, que eran los padres.

Y cuando el niño le regalo una sonrisa, enseñándole la hilera de dientes blancos, sus dudas desaparecieron.

Deseaba hacerlo, tener su propio hijo, y solo había una forma de lograrlo, para convencer a Alfred tenía que hacerle ver lo maravilloso que era la paternidad, aunque ni él mismo lo supiera bien.

Pero tenía la ayuda de sus amigos y del nuevo integrante de su familia.

Alfred lo conocería.

Y cuando lo haya hecho no podría sacarse la idea de encima.


End file.
